Sherlock Gets Bad News
by katierocks252
Summary: Sherlock has been getting really bad headaches for the past few months and goes to the hospital to get a scan. The results aren't good...
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had been having really bad headaches these past few months. He had tried to hide them as best as he could, not wanting anyone to notice. But John noticed. He would see him stop what he was doing as he winced holding his head in pain. He had tried talking to him about it, but there was no luck he would just says 'i'm fine. After many hours an arguing and reasoning John managed to get him to go the Doctors. Today he was due for his head scan.

" Mr Sherlock Holmes " A voice called as a nurse came into the hallway where they were waiting. Sherlock looked to the nurse then to John " This is ridiculous, I'm fine." He said still refusing to admit something was wrong.

" Just go and get it over with it will only be like half an an hour then we'll know wont we?" John replied.

" Mr Holmes we're ready ready for you now " The nurse said seeing he hadn't moved.

" Do I seriously have to go through with this?" Sherlock asked John.

" Yes, now go." John said forcefully pushing him up off his seat so he had to go. Sherlock sighed looking back at John with a bit of an annoyed face as he lead into the room.

" Now Mr Holmes if you wouldl ike to remove anything metal you have on your person and take off your shoes, we'll get you in and out as quickly as possible" She smiled.

" It's all pointless anyway" He said under his breathe as he did as he was told. He was placed into the scanner and was left waiting.

" It will take about 20 minutes" She told him.

Sherlock sighed " Bored, bored , bored" he kept repeating to himself. 20 minutes later it was complete and he was shown out.

" Alright Sherlock?" John asked.

" Very boring " Sherlock yawned.

Two weeks had past since Sherlock had been for the brain scan and they back in the hospital, this time in the consultants office. " There's no easy to say this Mr Holmes so i'll just say it. You have a brain tumor" The Doctor spoke. John had gone into shock as his face dropped, his face white as a sheet.

" How long do I have?" Sherlock asked.

" It's not terminal Sherlock. I believe you chance with the treatments available to help. "

" Don't care" Sherlock said as he got up and walked out of the room not wanting to know anything else.

" Mr Holmes please. " The Doctor said seeing him walk off.

" Sherlock!" John called walking after him, but he was still walking " Sherlock! Stop" John called again but he didn't " God dammit just stop for a moment" He said grabbing his arm. Sherlock had stopped and looked at John.

" What John? What is it? You want to tell me that everything is going to be okay, that all i need to do is stay strong That oh you never know something might work, you have a good change . No John I wont have it I'm dying accept it." Sherlock said bluntly walking off again, his pace quickening as he turned up his collar against the chill of the breeze as he left the hospital.

John sighed seeing his friend walk off, but went back to the doctors office to collect his jacket and the extra information he was given, there wasn't going be any getting through to him at this point, he had to cool off.

Sherlock had gone back to the flat and lit up a cigarette. He always knew where John had stashed them, he just never really needed them lately his mind was already occupied. John had arrived back at 221B about half an hour later, he could instantly smell the smoke from the cigarettes upon entering the flat " Have you been smoking?" He questioned.

" Obviously " Sherlock replied, pulling the half empty box from his pocket and throwing it lazily on the table.

" You were supposed to of given that up " John said picking up the cigarettes

" I think considering the circumstances I'm excused from that,"

" No that should be a ll the more reason you don't start again. So are we going to talk about earlier then?" He said sitting down opposite his friend.

" What is there to talk about? I have cancer, and it's quite likely i'm going to die."

" You just walked off, you didn't let him explain or anything " John replied.

" There's nothing to explain John."

" What so that's it? You're just going to ignore the information he has given you then?"

" Pretty much " Sherlock nodded. His eyes staying shut for a moment longer as he felt the rush of pain in his head. Obviously John had noticed, after seeing him like this months he knew when they came. " Is it hurting again?" John asked knowing it was. Sherlock reluctantly nodded. " Well he gave me these to help with the pain at the moment." Sherlock took the box from John as he started examining it, but his head hurt too much to and just took them anyway

" what do you mean at the moment?" He asked.

" Well it's very likely to get worse. When you have treatment too, it's going to be painful" He explained.

" I'm not having treatment, I wont go through having any of that stuff normal people have, the whole chemotherapy stuff. I've rather keep my hair thank you."

" Then what, you're just going to let to take over then?" John asked, but Sherlock shrugged, patiently waiting for the tablets to kick in.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since Sherlock had got the news that he had cancer the painful headaches still persisted but as of so far he had rejected any further treatment than his painkillers he was given. " Sherlock, when are you going to stop this? You were supposed to start your cancer treatment a week ago." John told him looking at his friend who was examining a sample under a microscope that he had taken from a past crime scene.

" Because I don't want anything to distract me from my work" Sherlock said not looking at John.

" Sherlock, you've got cancer. Do you know what that means?"

" Of course I do John, I've heard about it plenty of times, I have a tumor growing in my brain and it's only to get worse."

" Yes but it means it's already a distraction. You can't just hide the issue away and pretend it isn't there. Whether you like it or not you're going to have to give it some notice, and you might as well do it now before it's too late and there isn't any treatment left to give because it's so far advanced."

Sherlock sighed pulling away from his microscope to look to his flat mate "Why does it bother you that much?" He asked.

" Because you're my friend Sherlock that's why. I care about you I want you to get better."

" There is no getting better from cancer John. Even if I did beat this thing as you would say it will still be there lingering always in my life threatening to make a return." John sighed getting quite annoyed now at his friends refusal, as he walked back to the living room seeing a familar figure stood at the doorway

" Mycroft?" John spoke

" Yes hello John, is Sherlock in?" He asked. John simply pointed over to the kitchen pointing to the curly haired man at the microscope. Mycroft walked over over the kitchen umbrella still in hand " hello dear brother." Sherlock glanced up seeing his brother in his usual well ironed grey suit

" What do you want?" He asked.

" I have been informed of a certain reluctance of course to not having treatment for the illness of yours " He said sitting on the chair opposite him.

" Yes, and? What is it to you?" He said going back to his microscope.

" Well I couldn't just sit back and watch John struggle with such a matter now could I?"

" It's none of your business " Sherlock retorted

" Oh come now dear brother, you're family. I've booked you an appointment at a private clinic later today, I expect you to attend Sherlock" Mycroft said sliding a card across the table " I have already discussed it with John previously."

Sherlock glanced down at the card though not really taking notice " goodbye Mycroft " He said getting up and grabbing a different sample from the counter.

Mycroft stood up as he the left the room " Make sure that he goes wont you? Goodbye John" He said as he briskly walked down the stairs and out of the flat. " Bye Mycroft " John replied, before walking to the kitchen and sitting down.

" Why did you tell him? People don't need to know " Sherlock asked immediately

" I didn't tell him, he was the one who asked me. He knew about the cancer Sherlock. He works for the government i'm pretty sure it was easy for him to look at the medical records or whatever it is your brother does. He asked me why you hadn't had any treatment and i said that you had refused it. " John replied.

-

A few hours later they had arrived at the clinic that was on the card Mycroft had given them, by some miracle Sherlock had actually turned up " Understand something John, I'm only here at this present moment to shut my brother up because i know what he is like " Sherlock told his flatmate as they were seated in a waiting area.

" Mr Sherlock Holmes " A voice called from a room down the hall, and Sherlock reluctantly get up walking down the hall as he entered the room John following behind. " Just get whatever it is you need to do, so I can go back home, I have a head in the fridge i need to to tend to" Sherlock told the Doctor. The Doctor looked a little shocked and puzzled at the remark and looked to John

" He's a detective... Of sorts " He explained.

" Well Sherlock " He said starting to glance through the file " you're here to start your treatment now aren't you? Says you were supposed to of started it a week ago why's that ?" He asked, but Sherlock didn't reply.

" He refused it all except for the painkillers " John explain, it felt more like John was Sherlock's voice at the minute.

The Doctor nodded looking at his file once more " Well we're going to start you off with a low dose of chemotherapy to see how it goes. The tumor is currently too big to operate on at the moment we think, and this process can shrink it so that it able to " He spoke closing the file. Sherlock seemed to tense at the word and John glanced over clearly noticing.

" The Doctor never mentioned anything about it being inoperable " John spoke his gaze going back to the doctor.

" Well no it's not it's just we feel that it would be safer and there would be a better rate being able to get of it totally if we use chemotherapy first" He replied.

Sherlock get up walking out of the room. " Not again " John sighed w going to find him, though this time he hadn't walked off totally he was only sat down the hall again his head in his hands. " Sherlock " John said down beside him

" Sorry " Sherlock apologised instantly hearing his voice.

" Why are you sorry? " John asked

" For walking out like that again."

" What's wrong Sherlock ?" He asked.

" Cancer John. I have cancer, 2 weeks ago i don't know if you got the memo" Sherlock snapped. Finally for once he had shown an emotional response to what was happening to him John thought.

" I know, but if you start this treatment it can start to get better now can't it " he said placing his hand on his tense friends back, feeling it instantly relax as he did.

" W-will you stay with me?" He stuttered finally looking to John, his eyes already red, he had been crying.

John nodded " Of course I will, I'm not anywhere " He smiled faintly.

" Thanks " He replied nodding " I know i get annoyed at you lot, but you're a good friend John, a good man" He said pulling him self together as he straightened himself out standing up.


End file.
